1. Field of the Invention
The bracket invention relates to a bracket for use with a bolt and a bracket position-adjustably attached to an elongate element, and more particularly to a bracket of these types having a pair of holder members having bolt-holding portions for securely holding the bolt therebetween and a securing portion provided to at least one of the bolt-holding portions for restricting movement of the bolt along the longitudinal direction of the bolt as being secured onto threads of the bolt.
2. Description Of The Related Art
A conventional bracket for use with a bolt is shown in FIG. 13. With this convention, the bracket is attached to the bolt by connecting corresponding peripheral ends of a pair of separate nut members 28A, 28B with a bolt 27. This type of split nut construction is often preferred because the construction can be directly attached to a desired position of the bolt 2 unlike e.g. a hexagon nut which must be turned on the threads of the bolt until the nut reaches the desired position. Therefore, this construction has another advantage that the construction can be readily attached to a bolt having both terminal ends thereof closed, i.e. inaccessible without withdrawal of the bolt.
The above convention, however, has the problem of troublesome attaching operation which requires the connection of the peripheral ends of two nut members by means of the bolt, as described above.
Taking the above-state of the art into consideration, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a bracket for use with a bolt with improvement which alleviates the trouble of attaching operation.